The Super Big Picture Show transcript
Scene 1: Outside the Great Lakes City Movie Theater Edwin's riding his sports bike around and he stops right by a movie poster for Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster. Edwin: "Hey, what's this? (he notices the movie poster.) Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster? super thrilling, I must tell the others about this." Edwin rides his sports bike around on his way to 3rd Street School to tell his cousins, his twin sister and his best friends for life about it. The Great Lakes City Middle School building/Outside the school courtyard Connor: "I wonder where Edwin is." Jason: "He'll turn up like always." Brian: "Look," Kathy: "here he comes right now." Edwin shows up to tell them. Edwin: "Hey, you guys, guess what? Commander Eagle's coming back to the big movie screen." Adam: "Oh my gosh, Edwin," Daisy: "that sounds real exciting," Felix: "it's the sequel installment to Commander Eagle II: The Attack of the Spider King." Edwin: "It sure is, you guys, and I'm the 1 who's gonna see it." Bell Ringing Shelly: "There goes the school bell, don't wanna be late for class." The cousins and the 2 best friends for life walk around right inside the Great Lakes City Middle School building. Agnes Johnson's language arts classroom Agnes Johnson: "Alright, students, John Paul Jones, the founder of the United States navy was noted for saying the most popular quote." Edwin raises his right hand. Agnes Johnson: "Yes, Edwin?" Edwin: "I have not yet begun to fight." Agnes Johnson: "Right on, Edwin." Edwin: "I can hardly wait to tell my parents about this movie when I get back home this afternoon." The entire scene transitions over to the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment. Edwin: "Wilbur, Lila, Connor, Felicia, Brian, Kathy, Bobby Jr., Jenna, Julia, Olivia, Felix, Chloe, Simon, Molly, Jason, Shelly, April and I were playing Frisbee, then we went inside and we had this history test." Winston: "Well, Edwin, you're a hard working boy." Edwin: "But that's not all, I was riding my sports bike around the movie theater and I saw a movie poster for'' Commander Eagle III'': The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster, ''and I'm expecting to see it myself." Winston: "What?!? ''Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster?!?" Lola: "you're not gonna see that movie this Friday evening," Winston: "we remember that 1 time you saw Commander Eagle II: The Attack of the Spider King." Edwin: "That movie was okay for me to see." April: "Mom and Dad are absolutely right, Edwin." Lola: "I haven't looked at any of those comic book hero movies ever since I was your age, and besides, the comic book hero movie's rated NK12, no kid under 12 without a grownup or an older sibling and that includes you." Edwin: "I guess that's it then." Edwin walks around upstairs to his and April's bedroom. The very next morning, Edwin's walking around on the school playground and Noah notices him. Noah: "Guess what, Sinclair, I'm gonna be the 1st in line to get tickets to see Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster." Edwin: "Oh yeah? we'll see about that, Noah." Edwin and Noah walk away separately from 1 another back to their separate classes. The Great Lakes City Movie Theater Edwin: To Speak Like 12 Year Old "1 ticket, please, for a young kid way over 12." Ticket Salesman: "Okay, here you go, enjoy the film." Edwin goes right inside and all the way to auditorium number 12 to watch Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster. Commander Eagle: "Back away, you evil purple slime monster!" Commander Eagle fights against the evil purple slime monster and rescues the citizens as well. Commander Eagle: "Remember: I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget." Edwin: "Wow, what a super thrilling movie this is turning out to be." Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Edwin: "I gotta admit, that movie was super good so far." April (off screen): "Edwin, did I just hear you went and saw Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster?" Edwin: "Aw man, not again." April enters the living room. April: "You better explain this to me, Edwin, did you go out and see Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster?" Edwin: "No, April, of course not." April: "Then I can see why Mom and Dad had to leave those movie tickets down here for you as well." Edwin: "Alright, fine, I did see Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster." April: "What?!? how could you see Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster? that does it, I'm calling Mom and Dad to come back home right now." Edwin: "No, Becky, please don't call Mom and Dad, I'm terribly sorry." April: "Well too bad for you, Edwin, I'll just call Mom and Dad anyhow." April (on her smart phone): "Hello? Mom? Dad? Edwin saw Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster, please ground him for another week." Lola (on her smart phone): "Okay, April, we're coming back home right away." When Lola and Winston got back home to the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment........ Winston: "Edwin, how dare you see Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster, you should really know that you are too young for those movies." Edwin: "But, Mom and Dad, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking." Lola: "We don't care, Edwin, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for another week." April: "I agree with Mom and Dad, Edwin, you're grounded for another week and that's final." Winston: "And for that, you won't be playing that Super Changin' Action Troopers ''video game on the Game-Stadium 5 for another week, but I got a surprise for you and I got it from the video department store and I got it on DVD." Edwin: "Oh really? what is it?" Lola: "It's ''Lightning the Muroid and Pals the complete 1st season on DVD, you're gonna watch it for good." April: "Now Mom and Dad aren't gonna say go upstairs to your bedroom right now, Edwin, but I'm gonna say this: begin watching Lightning the Muroid and Pals the complete 1st season on DVD." Lola: "Right now, I'm gonna put this in the DVD player and you'll watch it for a super long time." Lola puts the Lightning the Muroid and Pals the complete 1st season disc 1 right in the DVD player and Edwin begins watching it. Winston: "We'll be right back, alright?" Lola: "watch the DVD." Winston and Lola exit the living room. The very next morning at the Great Lakes City Middle School building....... Edwin: "He shoots, he scores, Sinclair's definitely in the house, look out, here comes Commander Eagle!" Of Crickets Chirping Julia: "We hate to break this up to you, Edwin," Olivia: "but Commander Eagle III: The Rise of the Purple Slime Monster was last week's news." Edwin: "What? last week?" Connor: "Didn't you play video games or bowling last weekend?" Edwin: "But I got busted, I'm not allowed to play video games or bowling." Wilbur: "Oh brother," Lila: "Don't tell us that you missed your chance to play the new Super Changin' Action Troopers video game on the Game-Stadium 5." Edwin: "Oh yeah, Super Changin' Action Troopers, I guess I can live with that from now on." Category:The Louder House season 1 episode scripts